Pallet Pokémon Summer Camp
by FortunasFollower
Summary: Ash and Brock go as instructors to PPSC, thinking it will be a smooth ride. Yeah, as smooth as having Pikachu enter a pokéball. Cameos from all regions, different challenges than our heroes are used to and smartass kids. Yup, this looks like it could be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Thanks for taking some time to read this story, it means a lot!

So, I wanted to try doing something other than a one-shot, and got this idea after thinking of what kind of story I'd like to put my spin into. This is the first chapter, and I'm going to update fairly irregularly, but I want to give y'all a story I'm proud of doing, not some unfinished draft.

If you have any doubts or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment.

 _ **Avanti!**_

Chapter I

"What?", said an bewildered Ash Ketchum.

"Really?", asked a surprisingly wide-eyed Brock.

"Exactly what I told you.", said one Gary Oak, "Gramps wants you to come to the Pallet Pokémon Summer Camp for a day and talk to the kids about battling, contests and how to raise Pokémon."

"But, why me? Why not you, Gary? You know way more about that stuff than me. You're basically a Pokémon professor already, for Arceus sake!", insisted the raven haired teen, Pikachu perched on his right shoulder looking as confused as his trainer.

"First of all, I'm not anywhere near that level of knowledge. It took a very long time for my grandpa to get there, and he was a prodigy. Second, I've been a researcher exclusively since the Indigo League, so we thought it may be best pursuing someone active. Thirdly, you're very known in Kanto for your exploits all around the world, and a lot of the kids already see you as a role model."

"But..."

"No buts, Ashy-boy. You know what I said it's true."

"Brock, help me out!", pleaded the unenthusiastic trainer.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea, Ash. You went to this camp yourself, didn't you? Maybe giving some tips would help the new kids," said the older gym leader, before his eyes glinted mischievously, "you for example left Pallet looking more lost than a Pidgey in a school of Remoraids."

"Hey! I beat you, didn't I?", barked back the now angry trainer, "with an electric type, even. Great hurdle you were, pal."

"That was the sprinklers fault and you know it!"

"Before the battle you said the whole field was fair game. Sprinklers are part of the arena, therefore it is not cheating."

"Sprinklers aren't part of the field! They are part of the ceiling!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night, glorious gym leader"

"Why you conceited..."

"Stop!", yelled the Pokémon researcher, " I don't care about your little battle, all I wanted to do here was say you're coming, Ketchum, want it or not!"

"Yeah, who'll make me?"

"Me. You'll go, or I swear I will call all the girls you ever traveled with and show them your baby photos."

"I don't have anything to hide", retorted a now smirking Ash.

"You didn't let me finish", and now Gary was smirking, "I will show them...the nude ones!"

Ash paled.

"No! All but that!"

"Then go to the PPSC. It's as simple as that."

"..."

Ash visibly was trying to think of something that could save him from this position, but was falling short every second.

"..."

What could he bring up? The fact that smirking pain in the ass lost to Ash?

No, everybody already know that, and Gary doesn't deny it either.

"..."

Perhaps he could say about that time he fell flat on his face after misstepping at the Kalos airport?

No wait, that was him.

"..."

Perhaps...

"Oh, just go already!", said Brock, "what are you so afraid of?"

"It's just that...I don't know how to talk to kids, how can I give them a lecture?", answered Ash.

"Since when don't you get along with kids? You pretty much became a brother to Max and Bonnie, along with so many others. They even cried when you had to leave."

"That's different. The kids at that camp are a different kind of kids. They are...weird"

"Come on, they're just kids."

"Yeah, Ashy-boy, what do have to lose?"

Letting out a sigh, the trainer conceded to the enquirement, asking when they were leaving and what supplies they would need.

"Now that's the spirit! We'll pick you up tomorrow at 0600 sharply. Would you like to go too, Brock?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Sounds like it could be fun".

"Great! We'll wait for you here in front at the corral."

With that, the researcher went off, going to tell his grandfather the good news. He not only got Ketchum, but Brock as well!

Those clueless bastards didn't know what was in store for them.

After that, Ash and Brock started to walk back to Ash's house. After arriving, Ash started packing and bid goodbye to the Pokémon breeder/doctor, to which he responded:

"See ya! And remember, sprinklers don't count!"

Ash just waved and said:

"Maybe, but the beating your Golem took from Pikachu here earlier counts and it's even more humiliating"

Brock halted.

Damn that brat.

After that, it started to rain harshly, making Brock run and take shelter in Viridian City. When he tried to contact his family to let them know he was gonna be late, the Pokémon Center went through a blackout that manage to disrupt even the generators.

When he tried asking nurse Joy for a hand, his eyes glazed and he went to full love mode.

"You must be a nurse, because seeing you only gives me one reaction: Joy!"

The nurse stared hardly at him, burning a hole through him.

"That was the worst pick up line I ever heard. And I have heard ones like 'I know you don't give away Pokémon, but can I have a _Pikachu_?'. Please take your hotel room key and leave. Immediately. As in RIGHT NOW."

After that, the now depressed breeder went to find his room, only to find the farthest one from the lobby with a broken air conditioning system.

When he was about to sleep, the lights came back full force, making his eyes hurt from the excessive light.

Something told him this was not a good omen for their trip tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why the long face, Brock? Did you not have a good night at the Pokémon Center?"

"Bite me, Ash. I'm not in the mood", answered the breeder. He had bags under his eyes, was really sweaty(and smelled bad, if Pikachu pinching his nose was any indication) and also looked like he was in pain.

Ash, Brock and Gary were walking to the corral. It was almost time to go, so they were only waiting for Professor Oak to show up and drive them there. Gary missed his car at times like this. It would be far faster to drive in it.

Then again, he never did drive it. And after it got totalled from Ash's Snorlax using it as a pillow, it wasn't much more drivable anymore.

"Wow. Did something happen, other than being rejected from nurse Joy?", asked Gary.

"How do you know about that? Did she tell you? Who else did she tell?", asked Brock frantically, while waving his arms. This action made Pikachu terrified that the "smell of doom" would reach him. 'You know someone has a problem when he surpasses the Muk level of stench', thought the electric mouse Pokémon.

If only Bayleef was here to use Sweet Scent, he may have been spared. Alas, it was not to be.

"Not really, but you're, well, you. Of course you'd flirt with her."

"You make it sound like I'm a pervert."

"You stole officer Jenny's handcuffs and said she should go to prison for _stealing your heart_. When she arrested _you_ for stealing a cop, you said you would need to make a call. Need I remind you what you did?"

"No, I g...", starts Brock before he was interrupted by the raven haired trainer.

"What happened next?", asked Ash excitedly. He always loved to know more embarrassing stories about his friends, not out of malice, but because he was bound to mess up some time, and he needed the ammo.

"Well Ashy-boy, our Don Juan here got his phone call, but instead of calling home or one of us, he called officer Jenny herself, and said 'not even prison can hold my love for you. Now do you understand the depth of our bond?'", finished Gary, imitating Brock's voice at the end.

"And then?", asked Ash again, while laughing at the expense of his friend.

"Jenny tased him. Twice. And after he stopped twitching from the electricity, she tased him again."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Maybe not, but who'll put her in prison? She _is_ the police, after all. And it's not like that could hurt Brock. If he can travel Sinnoh with you for a year and survive who knows how many poison jabs and thunderbolts, what can a little taser do?"

"True..."

"Well, it did hurt", Brock intervened, "but she apologized later for that."

"Good"

"And then?"

"I...may have possibly asked her if maybe she'd like to perhaps become my bride."

"And then..."

"I might have been sent running because she let off her Growlithe, who just so happened to evolve into a bigger than average Arcanine."

"Is that all?"

"...that I can say, yes. You are much too young for me to enter in detail what happened later. It's sort of a romantic story, which is personal between me and my princess."

"You got tased again, huh?"

"Screw you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

While the two Pallet prodigies laughed at the Pewter native and Pikachu recovered from his near-faint experience, Delia Ketchum was talking to Professor Oak in her house.

"So you're taking Ash to that camp he went with Serena all those years ago?"

"Exactly. It was Gary's idea, actually. He said that Ash was very well known, has great connections and that he...well, let's just say he can communicate with kids easily", the older Oak decided not to use the same words of his grandson, who said that 'Ash had the same mental age of an infant Slowpoke, and was the best suited to help kids'.

He had reprimanded Gary, of course, but one could see he had a point. Who else would not give a damn about abilities, natures, ask his Pikachu to use Tackle on Ghost types and Thunderbolt on Ground types?

"That is true. Well, as long as you promise that he won't get in any trouble, it's fine with me. And considering he has fought against all major criminal organizations, I'm sure he can take a few little kids", Delia said, laughing at the end.

"Yes, what could go wrong?", the Pokémon Professor answered, unknowingly jinxing them for the first time.

"Exactly. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?", Delia said, further jinxing her son."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

"Jeez, what happened, Gramps? You sure took your sweet time getting here."

"I was just talking to Delia about the trip and answering some questions about camp, I guess we got so engrossed in the theme that time just flew."

"Whatever, can we go now?"

"Wait, let me just know this: which Pokémon are tagging along with you?", asked the professor.

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"I'm taking Croagunk and Sudowoodo", Brock answered.

"I'm taking Umbreon, Arcanine and Blastoise", continued Gary.

"Pikachu, Sceptile, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Greninja and Charizard", Ash finished.

"Why are you taking a full team, Ash?"

"Well, I thought that they would enjoy the place. And these guys are among the more calm and centered ones I catched, so if any kids wants to play with them, it's safer than if I brought Scraggy along, for example."

"True, he would just go headbutting everybody there."

"Gotta say I'm impressed, Ash. You came here with a plan for once", joked the Pewter native.

"Shut it Brock. Or I'll ask Pikachu here to make you relive that taser"

At this point, Pikachu looked at Brock with a Cheshire Cat-like smile that creeped the life out of the breeder. He was also saying something, which Ash understood as a very weird, dangerous and probably illegal "technique" that the mouse was willing to use on the breeder. Pikachu could be very creepy when he wanted to.

"Alright, enough with that. Let's take off, we don't know how the weather will be today."

"Come on, it's such a sunny day. Aren't you being a bit overzealous?"

"Gary is right. Even if it's sunny now, we don't know if it will change soon."

"Ok, ok, I got it. I still think you're being a little weird, but I give in."

And with that, they finally hit the road towards the camp, where Ash and Brock would act as instructors for a day. Both of them were slightly nervous, but if it was for the kids, then they would gladly do it.

Professor Oak was driving serenely, while Gary was just watching the scenery as they sped through the road. When asked if this was just a one day deal, Gary answered that yes, but with a smirk and some kind of evil glint in his eyes.

"But we'll come home tomorrow, then?"

"Yup, unless something happens. In that case, you can come home today."

"Nah, don't worry about it. We'll just pass that bridge when we reach it. After all, what could go wrong, right Brock?"

"Yeah, I don't think it will be necessary to return today. But don't say that phrase, Ash. It brings bad luck."

"No need to worry, bro. Nothing will go wrong."

Two minutes later, the car broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What could go wrong? My name is Ash Ketchum and I like to give good people bad luck", said an annoyed Brock. The car had broken and they were on foot.

"Alright, Brock, I got it! I screwed up by jinxing it, but it's the professor's fault, not mine! He was the one that made the car fall in that ditch", said an even more annoyed Ash. He didn't need a constant reminder of the fact that he broke one of the most basic rules in life: never, ever tempt fate. It would always come back to bite you, and perhaps it might be a literal Pokémon bite. Arceus knows that Gible was a pro at that front.

"I resent that! My driving was exceptional, it was your misconduct in the car that brought us here", answered the professor.

"What misconduct? I was completely still the whole way!".

"Ash, you wanted Brock to battle you", Gary said.

"Well, yeah! If I am to become a Pokémon master, I need to train!".

"The problem was not that and you know it. The problem was that you wanted to battle him in the car! Even you should know better than that!", the younger Oak retorted, raising his voice along the way. That was a new low even for Ash.

And let's not forget that this is the guy who didn't know it's own Pokémon's gender and that, and this is- well WAS the icing of the cake, wanted to have a fist fight with a Rhydon to prove he could defeat the champion on his own. The puddle of pee in between his legs when the Rhydon used Mean Look on him was a memory Gary would forever treasure.

"Hey, I'll let you know that this could be a thing. I have invented cool things before, y'know? I could easily be the greatest inventor of the world if I wanted to, not even Clemont would beat me", said the now cocky Ash.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

Somewhere in Kalos, a young blond man sneezed.

"Are you getting sick, big brother?", said the man's little sister.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling someone must be talking about me, Bonnie", answered Clemont.

"Let's hope it is a girl! Than I can get you two together".

Turning red, Clemont just sighed. There was no winning with Bonnie.

But who could be thinking about him? "Well, it doesn't matter", he reasoned, " we have a plane to catch anyways".

He took another two steps before Bonnie tried to arrange-marry him for the seventh time that day.

All he could do was sigh again at his sisters antics.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

"Who's Clemont?", asked Gary, confused.

"The blond one with glasses. The inventor".

"Oh, yeah. Great guy".

"Yeah, he's a great friend".

.

.

.

A couple minutes later

"But I did had some pretty amazing ideas".

"Oh yeah, like what?", Gary shot back, forgetting the little converstion they just had.

"Like the Magikarp alarm! It could put it's Flail attack to good use!".

"Yeah, because keeping a fish just for that, and having to keep maintaining the place he lived and buying food for him and making sure he never evolved into a Gyarados in the middle of the night, which would suck for so many reasons, is so much easier than just buying a damn clock!".

"Okay, but what about the Nidoran acupuncture shops?".

"Nidoran's barbs are highly poisonous. You would potentially kill all of your clients".

"Dammit... Oh, I know! What about that chocolate recipe I invented? That was a great one!".

"Your mother made it and everyone knows it".

"Not true!".

"Ash, she told me the same day you started praising yourself as the 'choco-master'", said Gary.

"Dammit mom!".

"Now do you agree that you're not a great inventor?".

"Yes", said Ash dejectedly.

"And that this situation is your fault".

"Nah-ah! That's on Professor Oak's!".

"Here we go again...", said Gary.

All this time they were covering some good ground, although the atmosphere was pretty bad. The Oak's and Ash were arguing while Brock was still doing a poor imitation of Ash's 'no need to worry' and 'what could go wrong' lines. Needless to say, there was a small yellow mouse that was pretty pissed off.

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore. This was his personal hell, this was like being stuck with seven year olds that kept nuzzling and hugging and pinching and...Pikachu stopped his train of thought. It was only making him more pissed off.

" **Damn idiots. Where's a bottle of ketchup when you need it?** ", thought Pikachu. He was fighting a losing battle against his anger. He could only hold it for so much.

And then he was pushed over the edge.

Brock accidentally stepped on his tail, so he discharged some electricity. The only problem was that he discharged a little bit more than he wanted, and hit someone.

How he knew he hit a person, not an object? Well, rocks don't normally scream.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa!", a scream was heard throughout the forest.

The Camp bounds took running in the direction of the scream, only to find that it hit Team Rocket.

"The hell? How come Pikachu sensed us? Is he part psychic, twerp?", asked James.

"Yeah, what's up with that, twerp and friends?", said Jessie.

...

...

"Um, why is Meouth so quiet? Not that I'm complaining, but it feels weird", said Brock.

"He got knocked out. Pika-twerp there hit him with a Thunderbolt and its force made him hit his head", said Jessie. Pikachu really didn't like his new nickname, if the sparks were any indication.

"Want some help? Although I hate how you guys torment us, you did help us from time to time. Do you need some medicine or maybe even...", Ash started before he was cut off.

"Thanks, twerp, but we got this", interrupted James, pushing a button that made the Meouth shaped balloon appear.

Team Rocket got inside and when they were taking off, Meouth woke up.

"Hey, wat's goin' on? Where's Pikachu?", asked the alley cat Pokémon.

"Down there", pointed James.

"Then why aren' we afta' dem?

"Well, they didn't mean to knock you out, so it didn't make much sense to fight them", answered another voice, Jessie.

"And since when has dat meant anything? We're still the bad boys, we should swipe down an' take their Pokémon!", Meouth yelled.

Apparently that wasn't such a good move, since a Flamethrower appeared out of nowhere and sent them packi...sorry, blasting off. Again.

On the ground stood Charizard, as intimidating as ever, but with a smirk on his face.

" **Wow, you beat Team Rocket. Your mom must really be proud of you** ", said Pikachu.

" **Quiet, or I'll roast a mouse next. And you know I like my meat almost burnt** ", gruffed the dragon.

" **Yeah, I'm so scared of a guy who had a hard time battling a tiny Chikorita. Please, have mercy** ", said Pikachu, making a sarcastic comeback.

" **Yeah, I did. Chikorita was good even at that time. But I won, unlike you, you damn battery. Really, what's your utility? Being a charger for the PokéDex? Wow, I'm impressed** ", bit back Charizard.

The two than stared each other down. And the started laughing.

" **Good to see you again man. They don't make dragons like you much more. I even knocked out Latios, as you know** ".

" **Yeah, they are a bunch of weak reptiles. But I am still waiting for another rodent like you. Not even Articuno was as fun as battling you** ".

While the Pokémon chatted, the Pallet trainer just looked at Charizard and said one thing:

"Hey Charizard", which made the dragon look at him, "you were bored, huh? And to one-shot it like that, they must really piss you off".

At this the dragon looked at the mouse grinning, who grinned in return. Looking back at their trainer, both said simultaneously:

" **You have no idea** ".

Ash just nodded, now smirking as well.

"Yeah", he said, "me too, guys".

The three of them laughed, leaving the others to just continue their trek towards the camp.

"It isn't gonna be long till we get there", said Brock.

All of them looked at him.

"What?", the breeder asked.

"You", said Ash, "just jinxed us".

And true to that, it started to rain.

Yup, not a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trip to the PPSC was being hell.

In less than 3 hours, they had lost their only mean of transportation, had a run-in with Team Rocket and then took refuge from the rain on a cave. Cave that coincidentally was home to some really angry Digglets, who immediately started throwing rocks and trying to use Slash on the group. They lasted a little bit, but gave up and decided to take on the rain.

"At least the rain won't hurt us", said the Pokémon Professor.

"Stop jinxing! It's bad enough that we're in this LOVELY weather, we don't need any more problems!", yelled Brock.

"Oh, please. I've been a man of science since before you even imagined being alive. There's no such thing as a jinx".

At this, Ash and Gary both turned at the same time.

"You", they said simultaneously, "what have you done, you fool!".

"Stop this whining. I said it and I'll say it again: superstitions are just that, superstitions. If you believe something may happen because I uttered a 'forbidden' word, then you best go read some books and stop talking nonsense".

"Okay, Gramps. We won't say another word..."

"Thank you".

"I wasn't finished. We won't speak about it again, but every time an act of karma appears, we will tell you the following phrase: 'we told you so', just so you never do something stupid like this again, okay?".

"Okay, but if no 'karma things' happen, you both will have to clean the Taurus toilets. With toothbrushes. Until it shines".

"Deal", said both Pallet natives.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

20 minutes after the bet, the group was actually making great progress. The rain had stopped, the terrain wasn't muddy or hard to walk on and to top it all off, a big rainbow could be seen in the sky. It was something so beautiful that all of them stopped trekking and just observed.

"Pikachu, come see this", said Ash. Pikachu had buried himself in his trainers bag seeking protection from the rain, which he achieved, along with finding stuff like the nectar of the one true god, the marvelous, splendid and exquisite ketchup.

" **Jackpot** ", thought the little rodent at the time.

When he opened the bag to see what Ash was so amazed about, he instantly got mesmerized. That had to be something made by Ho-oh. Only it could provide such a beautiful image, almost like seeing a top tier painting.

" **Wow** ", said Pikachu, although everyone just heard him saying "chuuu".

"You know", started Brock, "although this whole trip has been hell so far, this moment kinda makes up for it. It's like someone recognized our hardships and is saying that everything will be better".

"I agree, Brock", said the Professor, "this place reminds me of a 'pit stop' of sorts, where the weary can just rejoice of this tranquility and gather strenght for whatever's next for them. Where we can be at peace with ourselves, and at the same time know that we can also be in peace with everything else".

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Gramps", continued the younger Oak, "this feeling, this vibe that I'm getting is so peaceful that I don't even want to move. It reminds me of a saying actually. 'The calm after the storm', I believe, 'is much more rewarding than the tranquility of staying still'".

"Yeah".

"For sure".

"Pika".

They stood for solid twenty minutes just staring in the distance, losing themselves on the memories they had and imagining what was to come, now with a newfound confidence that they could do it.

All of them sighed in content.

Well, almost all.

"Hey, where's Ash?", asked Gary.

And then they started hearing fighting sounds.

Crap.

Then they heard a loud screech.

Double crap.

"What did he do now?", asked all of them in their head.

" **As expected of Ash. Couldn't keep quiet and had to...** ", Pikachu stopped his train of thought and swirled his head to the sound.

" **No. Freaking. Way. Man, I never would have thought today could get this good** ", muttered Pikachu with a grin, before darting toward the noise.

"Pikachu, wait up!".

"Well, I guess we have to follow him if we want to know".

So the gang followed the yellow little blur until they spotted Ash playing with a giant bird on the clearing.

"No freaking way!", said Brock.

" **Told ya** ", answered Pikachu.

"What's going on?", asked both Oaks.

"Guys", said Ash, "let me introduce you to a friend of mine".

At this point, the magnificent bird screeched once again, showing off his power and giving a flap of his mighty wings, which almost made the breeder fall back.

"This", started Ash, while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, "is Pidgeot".

One last time, the bird screeched.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

"So this is the famed Pidgeot, huh? The protector against the Spearow flock in the flesh", asked Gary. The group plus Pidgeot were now continuing to the PPSC, and they were making good time. With the giant bird as a navigator, everything was running smoothly.

Pikachu then started chatting with his old friend.

" **More like in the feathers, Gary. Bro, you look even flashier now, how's that possible?** ".

" **Hey, what can I say? The females love it. I even got a fan club, although they can be a little extreme** ", answered Pidgeot.

" **How extreme**?".

" **Do you know about humans and duct tape? Well, think about that, but with Binds, String Shots and an awful lot of Attracts** ".

" **Yeah, that seems- wait, some of these moves aren't learnt by Flying types** ".

" **As I said, females love it. ALL of them. If I wasn't already hooked on someone else, I might have been less struggling. They were pretty, after all** ".

" **Oh, so there IS a Ms. Feathers, huh? How's she like?** ".

" **She's gorgeous, and she is the only one to match me in speed** ".

" **Wow, she must be pretty special. Pidgeots can reach Mach-2, right?** ".

" **Yup. And she was so...fluid. She out-maneuvered me. No one has ever done that** ".

" **How come you never asked her out? You and I know you got every chick Brock didn't** ", at this Pikachu pointed to the breeder, who stared at the little mouse.

Even halfway at being a Pokémon doctor, he still didn't understood some of them in the slightest.

" **She's a trainer's Pokémon. It was not meant to be, I guess** ".

" **That's a load of Taurus dump. Like hell you were going to back down so easily. What's the real catch?** ".

" **There isn't any, it's just that I have no idea where she might be. How can I even begin looking for her, all I know is that she has a scar on her neck and other behind her back, for Arceus sake!** ".

" **Well, I don't- wait** ".

" **Why do you keep saying wait? It's annoying** ".

" **Well, it's just that I know this birdy. She's a Swellow, right? Blue and fast as hell?** ".

" **Yeah! How do you know her?** ", asked Pidgeot, surprised.

" **Pal, only you could have the luck of blindly falling in love with specifically one of Ash's Pokémon** ", snickered Pikachu.

" **What? She's Ash's?** ".

" **Yup** ".

" **I swear, that airhead of a trainer still keeps surprising me years after I...** ", at this, the bird stopped, a pained expression on his face.

" **What**?", pressed Pikachu. He didn't like that look on his friends face one bit.

" **Got released. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't go back on what I said, but I do feel lonely without all of you guys, now that the flock doesn't need me anymore** ".

" **Then come home** ", stated Pikachu, simply.

" **What**?".

" **Well, it's pretty simple. The one you love is back home. The ones who consider you a friend are back home, part of them at least. And the reason you stayed is no more, so come with us** ".

" **But...what if Ash doesn't want me anymore? What if he's moved on?** ", asked Pidgeot, concern making itself present in it's voice.

At this Pikachu started laughing uncontrollably. He laughed so much that Ash went to the duo to check on them.

"What's going on? Has Pidgeot told a joke?".

" **Even better, he said something ridiculous** ".

"Really, what?".

" **He said that he was scared to ask to come back to the team because he thought you were going to deny him** ", Pikachu said/laughed to Ash.

At this, the Pallet native looked at the bird and started laughing just as much.

" **Come on, what's so funny? Am I that disqualified?** ".

At this they laughed even more.

Feeling ashamed and hurt, Pidgeot was about to fly when Ash stopped him, still in between laughs.

"Pidgeot", at this he stopped to regain his breath, "of course you can come with us. You're family, and you can ask to be released a hundred more times, I'll always back you up. We're not laughing because we aren't accepting you. We're laughing because you thought you _needed_ accepting. And that's hilarious".

Pidgeot blinked once.

Then twice.

At the third time, he understood.

Man, what a trainer...no, _person_ Ash had become. It was uncanny how much he grew since he last saw him.

Blinking his tears away, Pidgeot took flight to warn the flock of where he was heading, and the life that was in store for him.

He came back after five minutes, all cried out and wet everywhere. Ash suspected the other guys in the flock got emotional.

Yeah, not quite. It was more of a 'I won't let you escape, my love!' water gun from the water types in the pond near his nest. But that was in the past now.

Now he could start a new leaf. And boy, was he going to enjoy it.

The moment they finally got to camp, Pidgeot screeched at Ash.

"Do you really want this, buddy? I won't be mad if you don't", Ash said, extending his hand. At the center, a pokéball.

At this Pidgeot rapidly pecked the pokéball, and got sucked inside.

Instant capture.

The pokéball ended up going to Professor Oak's lab because Ash already had a full party. Said trainer just kept grinning at Pikachu, who smiled back.

"Now, I believe we had something in order", said the elder of the group.

"What?", said Gary.

"Our bet", he answered simply.

"Dammit, I forgot!", yelled Gary. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice the lack of protest from Ash.

"Hey Ashy-boy, why are you not saying anything?".

"Well, Gary", started Brock, "I hardly think Ash is giving a damn now".

At this, the Oak looked at Ketchum.

And he understood.

Ash would scrub every centimeter of the camp, and it wouldn't faze him.

He got his friend back, and no one would bring him down.

"The funny thing about fate", said Brock, "is that it can never be predicted. And Ash wouldn't have it any other way".

And then they walked into camp.

The calm after the storm was much more rewarding indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Corner

Hey guys, Follower here!

First of all, I want to say thank you to _**Bunnybutch**_ and to _**antheys17**_ for adding this story to their favorites, and to _**Martyn**_ (maybe, but only waaay down the road) and _**B4E Octavo**_ (thanks man! Sorry I didn't respond sooner, but I'm still new to this site :)). It feels so rewarding to know that you guys took time to actually read and interact with me, and I hope this story reaches even more people like you guys. Again, thank you :).

On to something else, I talked with my beta (thanks to you too, you awesome human being! Keep that awesomeness going!) and we decided that I should make something clear now, because it is bound to come up in later chapters. See, if you look at the characters, I never mention stuff like clothes on them.

And that's completely intentional.

I want to make a story in which everyone can have a different experience. Obviously, that's pretty much impossible. This fanfic has been seen over 250 times by the time I'm writing this, and to write something exclusive for everyone...well, I can't do something like that. So I thought: what if the story had something else that made everyone imagine certain aspects of it differently?

So I decided to say only key aspects of the characters that people are already familiar with, and leave stuff like clothes and even age for your imagination. I know it's not much, but this way we can all have a different, even if slightly, experience. As the chapters go, maybe I can come up with something new. Maybe you can point something to me. All I know is that I want every story that I write to be special in some way, and even if this backfires, trust me, I'll do my very best.

Enough of this, on with the story.

 _ **Avanti!**_

Chapter 5

It was 7 AM. The camp was really quiet, since the kids would only come in later, at around 1 PM.

All the personnel was now working to keep the camp in tip-top shape, so that everybody could have a good time without having to worry about anything. Some were in the pond, taking care of the water types that lived there. Others were at cabins, making sure all beds were okay and that no Pokémon sneaked in there. Arceus knows what would happen if an Ekans entered someone's room.

And at the Taurus corral, two voices could be heard arguing. They were none other than Pallet Town's actual pride: the genius researcher and the genius battler. Most would think that if those two were to argue, it could be a philosophical debate for the ages.

"This sucks", said Gary.

These people were wrong.

"Yep", responded Ash.

Excruciatingly wrong.

"Really, this sucks so, _so_ much!".

"Yeeep".

"Seriously, how sucky can one thing be?".

"I have no idea".

...

...

...

"Man, this su...".

"Oh my Arceus, shut your damn mouth! How can someone be bitching for THREE STRAIGHT HOURS? This must be something record worthy. You know, in an annoying kind of way, not in a good one".

This debate between Ash and Gary continued for several more minutes. The bet was finally taking his toll, and the cleaning, since it was decided that it needed to be done with toothbrushes, was taking too long for both of the boys liking.

"Man, if only we could use our water-types someway to help", sighed Gary.

"Yeah, I know what your saying, but they are innocent on this bet. The only ones who should be doing the heavy lifting are the ones that agrees to the terms", said Ash.

"Wow Ash, that actually made a lot of sense! Did you come up if this on your own?", half-joked Gary. Man, it was so easy to tease the raven haired trainer.

"Nah, Pikachu said this when I begged for his help in the cleaning".

At this Gary laughed. That actually made much more sense than Ash suddenly start to...well, make sense.

"But seriously, Ash, thank you for the help. Some people canceled about three days ago and we needed someone else we trusted to fill the spot. You not being in a new adventure right now actually startled me, but I'm glad you and Brock were able to come".

"It's fine, man, I'm just glad to help some kids. After all, its just for one day, right?".

"That's what we agreed", said the researcher with a sly smile.

Ash didn't seem to catch this disturbing smile, but could feel another storm was coming. He just hoped it was all in his head.

For a moment they just sat quietly, in peace with their labor.

...

...

...

"Man, this sucks".

Aaaaand the peace was over.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

A few towns away from the camp, a young gym leader was swimming with her Corsola. She completed the laps around the pool at an abnormal speed for a human being, but it's not like that was new for her.

Misty never was "normal", after all.

The gym leader was on to hit 10 laps when thoughts that were routine to her started to resurface. Thoughts that were becoming more and more present everyday. Thoughts of _stress_.

Misty really wanted a break. Actually, scratch that. She _needed_ it. There was so much she had to do, and it never seemed to end.

'Kind of like waves, I suppose', she thought, 'when one finally finds the way back into the sea, another one takes its place. And then it keeps happening again and again'.

As she reached her fifteenth lap, she took a small break and just stared at the trampoline on the gym. Absentmindedly petting Corsola, she kept rethinking all the papers she was yet to sign and all the repairs the gym needed. Gyarados really did a number on the roof during a gym battle and it was going to be expensive to cover it. Her Pokémons Ice Bean as a "wind shield" of sorts were not a solution forever.

Then again, what kind of idiot used a damn Flying-Type against a water behemoth? A _Pidgey_ , no less?

Ash did. And she smiled a bit at the memories. She really cherished the days she traveled with that idiot and Brock. She grew so much as a person, and their adventures were Best Seller worthy, to say the least.

"Sometimes I wish I could travel a bit more, just like old times. What do you think, Corsola?", asked Misty, still staring at the trampoline.

"Then maybe you should get your butt out of that pool and get a move on", a voice suddenly said.

Dismissing the idea that the voice came from the Coral Pokémon, after a quick look at the confused pink face, Misty saw one Delia Ketchum on the stands.

"Ms. Ketchum! Why didn't you let me know you were coming?", Misty asked franctically, getting out of the pool and drying herself with a towel.

"Because that would obviously spoil the surprise, and then I wouldn't have saw you cute startled face", answered Delia, laughing softly at the end.

Although she was a little angry for being caught so out of it, Misty quickly started chuckling as well. All Ketchums were the same.

"What are you doing here, Delia? I understand you wanted it to be a surprise, but for what?".

"Why, to give you the good news, sweety. You just said you wanted to travel again, right? Why don't you?".

"Well, there's a lot of work to be done around here, so...".

"Already took care of it. Your sisters are coming to the gym tomorrow and they said you can take as much time off as you want. You deserved it".

Misty felt shocked. How could someone she haven't even seen in person for quite some time know her exact feelings? She is either a psychic or...Ash told her.

"Yes, he told me you were a bit down in your last chat, so he asked me if I could do him a favor".

"What was this favor?".

"See for yourself", said Delia, while handing Misty a small letter.

Carefully opening it, she found a bus ticket and an ID badge inside. Curious, she took it and started to read what was written in it.

MISTY WATERFLOWER

POSITION - COORDINATOR/TRAINER

ACTIVITIES - SWIMMING LESSONS AND POKÉMON INTERACTION

"Uhm, Delia? What is this?".

"It's your vacation, silly! Now you can go and have some fun!".

"Wait, slow down. First, what is this? Secondly, who did all this", she said while pointing to the badge and ticket, "and thirdly, why should I do this?", Misty said, unusually calm. She trusted Delia, but she wasn't the "do first, check later" kind of person.

"Okay, the answer to your first question is that this is PPSC, or Pallet Pokémon Summer Camp. It is a summer camp for kids, and there they can have their first interaction with Pokémon".

Misty actually liked that. It sounded like the vacation she wanted really had appeared. Plus, children and Pokémon? What could be more cute?

"Second, this camp is run by Professor Oak. If your referring to the ticket and ID, that's all on Gary and Ash. They said you would probably like it, and that if they sent you this already, you wouldn't say no".

Damn those two, they really knew her. That brought a smile to her face. Even if they couldn't always see each other, the distance never set them apart.

"And thirdly, because you want to. You know you liked this surprise, and you also know that you are dying to get out of here. You even said it out loud a few moments ago. Plus, a lot of Ash's friends will be there. Him and Brock will actually be there indefinitely, Gary told me".

"That is true, but...wait, indefinitely? Ash said he was only going to be there for a day".

"Yup, that's what he thinks", cheerfully responded Delia.

"...what?", asked Misty, not quite following what happened.

"Forget it dear, he'll find out tomorrow when you arrive there. So, will you go?".

"I'd actually love to go, but I can't just abandon the gym, even if it is for a day".

"Also took care of that. You can come in!", screamed Delia.

At this, the gym's door opened and a woman walked in. She had red flowing hair and red eyes. She carried herself with elegance, although a spaced out expression could be seen as she took every centimeter of the gym.

Every step the woman took towards the two, more nervous Misty started to feel. She couldn't be THAT person, right? There's no way...no way, no way, no way, NO. FREAKING. WAY.

"Hello Misty", said the newcomer, "I'm Lorelei from the Elite Four, and I wish to be the Cerulean Gym Leader in your absence".

Misty was shocked. Misty was more shocked now than when Pikachu used Thunderbolt on her.

"I believe she's a more than capable trainer, right, Misty?", said Delia.

Misty just nodded. It's not like he could do anything else. Her idol was here! She was here!

"How about you go pack your bags, Misty? I have to look around the battlefield and strategize a bit", said Lorelei.

Misty nodded again.

"So Misty, is that a yes on the camp?", said Delia.

Misty did the only thing that she could do now.

She nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

At the camp, it was about 12:58. The kids were coming, and everything was impeccable. Ash, Gary and Brock were waiting patiently for the bus that would bring all the campers.

"So, who's else coming? Other than Misty?", asked Brock.

"What's the fun in saying that? It's best to see when they come", said Gary.

"I agree, spoilers are not fun at all, Brocko", commented Ash.

"Hmm, okay then", said Brock, accepting the answers.

At that point, the bus could be seen at the entrance of the camp. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. This would be fun.

Suddenly, the bus's window broke and an Ice Bean took its place, successfully hitting and freezing Ash. A boy in a Samurai getup then jumped up and runned to the frozen trainer, a Delibird in his stead.

"I, who walks the path of the Samurai, notorious stealth warriors, challenge you to a battle!", said the Samurai wearing kid.

Then, a girl with a Litleo appeared and punch the boy in the head.

"Dammit, Cory! Stop freezing people! And the stealth warriors were ninjas, not samurais!", ranted the little girl. "Litleo, would you please thaw the ice?", she said to the Lion Cub Pokémon.

The fire lion nodded, and opened his mouth slowly. The problem was that he sent flames too strong, almost an Overheat, and ended up hitting Ash.

The raven haired trainer had just the time to say one last poetic thing before he passed out.

"Ouch".

And he fell face first to the ground, with everyone wide-eyed and now surprisingly afraid of the kids.

Safely at a tree, Pikachu just sighed.

Couldn't they catch a break?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Corner

Okay, just passing by to settle a few things:

1 - Thanks are in order for FuzBun and a MEGA thanks for boomingmaster. You guys have no idea how just knowing you are with me on this story makes me want to write better and give you a cool story.

2 - If there's "e", then it is a person talking.  
Ex: "Hey, Brock!".

3 - If there's " **e** ", then it is a Pokémon talking.  
Ex: " **Pikachu**!".

4 - If there's 'e', then it is a thought.  
Ex: 'Wow, that was great'.

5 - If there's ' **e** ', than it is a Pokémon's thought

Ex:' **Poor Ash** '

On with the story

 _ **Avanti!**_

Chapter 6

It was in the morning when Ash awoke from his forced slumber. Immediately, he felt pain in his joints and head. Adjusting his eyes to the clarity the sun rays brought, he realized that he was in the PPSC nursing room.

"Ugh, what happened?", said the trainer to himself.

"You fainted, Ash. You took two critical attacks in a row. It's amazing you're unharmed, really", said Brock.

"Oh, hey Brocko. Wait, what do you mean two critical attacks?".

"You were hit by an Ice Beam. And then, by an weirdly powerful fire type move. After that, you fell flat on your face".

"Huh, that explains the pain. How long have I've been sleeping?".

"A day".

"WHAT!", screamed Ash, "I've been out for a day? It didn't even feel like an hour!".

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it. But relax, yesterday was only the introduction night. There's still much things to do, and we're only here for a day, right?", reasoned Brock, still a bit startled after Ash's outburst.

"Yeah, guess you're right. When does the activities start today?".

"About 20 minutes ago".

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?", the Pallet trainer screamed again.

"Two reasons, actually. One: I was the one that had to drag you here to the nursing room last night, and my back is still sore. Two: because it's fun to see you mad. You're like those tiny kids that puff their cheeks and kick the persons shin".

"I hate you, Brock", muttered the now completely woken trainer, picking his clothes to take a quick shower.

"Aww, I love you too", said the Pewter native, between laughs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

About ten minutes later, both trainers were running trying not to be late. Sweat dripped from their foreheads as they sped through the camp.

Because of this rhythm, they reached the HQ in a couple minutes. The HQ was the central, big house of the camp. It was the base of operations for all staff, and held all the technology that Professor Oak's Lab had. There was even a trade machine there, just in case it was somehow needed.

After reaching it, the trainers went to Oak's office, where they would get their 'itinerary'. The Professor was peacefully reading a book when Ash spoke.

"Hey Professor, sorry about being late, but Brock didn't wake me in time".

"It's quite alright Ash, although I will have to do something about this. I can't have you isent to the rules, right? That wouldn't be fair to everyone else", spoke the elder of the group.

"It's fine, I understand. So, what is it? Brushing the Tauros? Cleaning the cafeteria? Beating up Brock?", asked the Pallet youngster, hoping that the last option was his 'punishment'.

"HEY!", yelled Brock.

"None of those, my boy. I merely wish for you to stay here for another day, as some of our guests will be a bit late".

"Oh, okay. No problem", answered Ash. He didn't understand how this was a punishment, but he wasn't going to say anything. If he did, then maybe the Professor would really do something bad, like making him listen to a day long lecture about advanced Pokémon physiology.

He shuddered a bit at that thought.

"Great! Now that this is taken care of, you two will go to the battle gymnasium, and give the kids a demonstrative mock battle. Any questions?".

Both trainers shook their heads and left the room, leaving Oak alone once again.

"Gary's right, Ash is so naïve that it makes me feel a bit bad to play him like this", he mused to himself.

And with that, he was back to his book.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

At the gymnasium, all the kids were already waiting for their instructors when the two trainers appeared. From all the campers, two of them stepped up and went to talk to the older ones.

"Excuse me, sirs...", said the little girl.

"We'd like to apologize for what we did yesterday. It wasn't our intention to hurt you", continued the little boy at her side, who was still clad like a samurai.

"What? What are you guys...oh, right that", Ash remembered, wincing unconsciously.

"We're sorry!", they repeated.

"Hey, it's quite alright. It's going to take a lot more than that to take Ash down. He's been through worse", said Brock, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, relax. Let's just not do that again, okay?", agreed Ash.

"Okay!", said the kids.

"Now, how about we get this party started?", asked the Pallet native.

"Sure, let's do this", answered Brock.

"Hey guys! How do you feel about getting this camp started for real?".

A enthusiastic chorus of 'Yeah!' was heard at this moment.

"All right, first things first. My name's Ash Ketchum and I'll be one of the battling monitors here at camp".

"And I'm Brock, and I'll be part of the health and treatment division of this camp".

"Since this is your first day here, we thought of doing a little mock battle to get you pumped for camp. What do you guys say?".

And even bigger chorus of 'Yeah!' was heard, although a girl at the center snorted at the mention of the word battle.

'Brutes. That's why contests are better, they praise technique over power. There's no beauty in just attacking left to right', thought the girl, who had flowing black hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, then! Does anyone want to referee for us?", asked Brock.

The samurai kid shot his hand up at the mention of being the referee, something Brock caught up with.

"What's your name, Samurai?", asked the breeder.

"Cody", answered the kid.

"Would you like to referee, Cody?".

"Yes, please!", said Cody, ecstatic.

"Okay, we found our referee. How about a one on one match, Ash?".

"Sure, let's do this!".

At this, both trainers went to different parts of the field that the gymnasium had. It was a standard field, slightly reinforced so it wouldn't be any risk for the viewers. It's ceiling was retractable, so more strategies were opened to all battlers. Right now, said ceiling was fully opened.

"Let's give them a show, bro!", yelled Ash.

"Yeah, but remember that there are no faulty sprinklers to save you this time, buddy", retorted Brock.

Both of them were smiling now. Ah, the nostalgia. Both of them were really excited for this rematch, mainly because the winner would have bragging rights, but partially because both knew that their opponent was no pushover.

"Is the red side ready?", Cody asked, pointing towards Ash.

All he got was a thumbs up.

"Is the blue side ready?", Cody asked again, this time towards Brock.

Again, only a thumbs up was given.

"Then, BEGIN!", yelled the youngster.

"Croagunk, let's go!".

"Bulbasaur, let's win this!".

At that moment, both Pokémon materialized in front of their trainers, sporting calm and determined demeanors.

"Oh wait, I just noticed, where's Pikachu, Ash? He's not going to battle?", asked the breeder.

"Nah, he shocked me when I asked him, saying that the weather was too nice today to 'waste' it in a battle. He's probably slurping a ketchup bottle as we speak", answered the raven haired trainer, laughing a bit at the end.

"Hahaha, yeah, that sounds like Pikachu. Anyways, let's get this started: Croagunk, use Poison Sting!".

The Toxic Mouth Pokémon then sent a barrage at Bulbasaur, all the while maintaining his stoic face.

"Dodge, and then Razor Leaf!".

Bulbasaur jumped to the right at his trainers command, dodging the enemy's attack and then using his own.

" **Bulba**!", it cried as the attack was launched.

Now, Bulbasaur was far from an amateur. Actually, he was one of the more skilled fighters in Ash's whole team, so his attack was not a normal Razor Leaf, but one that circled Croagunk and prevented him from jumping sideways, only upwards. And as soon as he jumped, hitting the Pokémon would be a piece of cake.

The same thoughts were going through Ash's mind, and he was already thinking of a follow up.

"Wow, great tactic Ash", praised the Pewter native, "I got nowhere to run now".

"Actually, this was Bulbasaur's thinking, so the praise is all his".

"Well, it's great nonetheless. The only thing is, I didn't intend to dodge".

At this, the children, who were all enthusiastically chanting for both sides, looked quizzically at Brock. What did that mean? Was he going to let Croagunk suffer?

"Use Rock Slide to block it!".

White rings of energy appeared all around Croagunk and then boulders fell from it, creating a wall between the Pokémon and the attack. When the Razor Leaf hit, it only dented the makeshift shield.

"Now use Brick Break to send them towards Bulbasaur!".

From his fortress, Croagunk started breaking the rocks and sending them towards Bulbasaur. Having stubby legs, the Seed Pokémon was having a hard time dodging, something Ash took note of.

"Dig!", he said quickly.

Burrowing himself quickly, the torment of debris had now passed, although parts of the rocks were still standing there.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

At the stands, the black haired girl was actually interested now in the battle. That was a great use of Rock Slide, and he managed to nullify its opponent's attack and then turn the tide of the match. 'Maybe this can be good', she thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

"Whew, that was dangerous, Brock. Where did you learn that?".

"Did you think I was just going to study and forget about training? Come on, I'm hurt. I knew Croagunk needed a good evasive move, so I thought this could be a good idea. Plus, this is actually something May helped me with".

"Well, I didn't expect less from one of toughest Gym leaders I've ever fought".

"Why, thanks. Are you going to give up now?", smirked Brock.

"Nah, I will win this. You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve. Now, Vine Whip upwards!".

"What?!".

Croagunk barely had time to turn his head down when a Vine Whip connected to his face, taking him off the ground. Now that he was vulnerable, Bulbasaur got out of the ground and slammed into him, making the purple Pokémon hit his back on his own defense.

"Croagunk, are you okay?", asked Brock, concerned about his friend.

The Pokémon merely nodded and then turned his attention to the adversary in front of him. He had to admit, this guy was good.

" **Ouch, that hurt. How did you know where I was from underground?** ", asked Croagunk.

" **During all the battle, you kept still, so I had a hunch that you would still be at the same position you were. When Ash called the attack, I was sure you hadn't moved at all, and went for it** ", explained Bulbasaur.

" **Clever** ".

" **Not as much as your defense. You're the first to have actually defended and attacked me without breaking a sweat** ".

" **Thanks. How about we continue the match now? I'm actually a bit excited** ".

" **Sure, but I'm not holding back** ".

" **I wouldn't have it any other way** ".

"Croagunk, Poison Jab him since he's close!"

"Use Vine Whip to dodge!"

By using his vines as springs, Bulbasaur propelled himself away from the Poison Jab, but not fast enough.

"Grab his vine, pull him and then Brick Break!", yelled Brock.

Following his trainers orders, Croagunk landed a clean hit that threw Bulbasaur to the other side of the field. Getting back up slowly, the Seed Pokémon shook his head to clear the slight dizziness he felt.

" **Ouch** ".

" **Should** _ **I**_ **take it easy with you**?".

" **Kid, trust me, do that and you'll lose** ".

" **Really? Because it looks like you're pretty beat** ".

" **Keep judging a book by its cover, and you'll always come to battle with a disadvantage** ".

'Brock's tougher than I remember', thought Ash. Suddenly, he started trembling.

"What's wrong, Ash? Are you afraid that you'll lose?", teased Brock, knowing full well that wasn't it. Ash and giving up were as much synonyms as Professor Oak and stupidity.

"No", said Ash slowly, grinning from ear to ear, "I just had forgotten how cool it was to battle you, it has been too long since last time", continued Ash, this time with Bulbasaur grinning towards Croagunk, who smirked back.

Then, they were at it again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

The kids were silent now, preferring to watch over than chant. All of them were hooked by this performance, this was a real battle, in EVERY sense of the word.

Both trainers were professionals, that much was obvious, but even among professionals, they had something few trainers had: a spark. They carried the battle in a way that would make some Gym leaders jealous. They were trainers and coordinators. They were the hosts and main event.

Simply put, they were what all the kids wanted to become.

The bonds they shared with the Pokémon were also astounding. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip from underground was an irrefutable proof of trust in Ash's decisions, and the barrier Brock ordered? That was something only training took seriously could have produced.

Man, if camp was like this every day, then there was little to no doubt this experience was going to be one for the ages.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

After five minutes of nonstop battling, both Pokémon were tired and looking a little worse for wear. There were attacks flying everywhere, but the fighters defied each other by staying on the ground with each move. As beautiful as the fight was, it was starting to take its toll, and both knew that they were against their own fatigue as well now.

'This is going nowhere, I need to think. What can I do to get this over with?', thought Ash, 'Bulbasaur is not likely to last as long as Croagunk, so I have to think quickly'.

"Hey, look! A Pidgey!", yelled a boy from the stands. Everyone looked at him and then to the direction he was pointing to. There was a small Pidgey sitting at the retractable roof, apparently also watching the battle with interest.

"Ouch, my eyes!", said a girl.

"You shouldn't look at the Pidgey directly, it is in the same direction as the Sun!", scolded another girl.

And then Ash found out how he was going to win this.

"Alright, Bulbasaur, let's end this! Razor Leaf!", said Ash.

"Haven't you learned that this attack doesn't work? Well, guess we'll have to show you again how our defense is impenetrable. Rock Slide!", called Brock.

Again, white circles appeared and made a perfect semicircle of rocks around Croagunk. And again, the leafs only dented it.

"Give up, Ash, there's no...", Brock started before being interrupted by a smiling Ash.

That was when he knew he screwed up.

"Leech Seed!".

Yes, Croagunk was completely safe from all attacks coming from his sides. But not from attacks that came from above. That was a major design flaw, since now he couldn't get away.

The attack hit and Croagunk felt drained by it. Now he needed to get out of there and go all out.

"Razor Leaf!".

And now he couldn't get out. If he did, there was a barrage aiming at him. And they were going to more than possibly hit him to faint point.

Brock knew this, but was stumped. What could he do? Every option was pretty much a dead end. He would just have to wing it, then.

"Croagunk! Use Brick Break to make a hole in the rocks, and use Poison Sting through it!".

That was what the Pokémon did. But he was confused when he did not find his opponent. Where could he be? Perhaps he used Dig again? Or maybe...

Oh no.

"Solar Beam!".

Bulbasaur used his Vine Whip to propel himself up, but he made it so that he was giving his back to the sun. Croagunk tried to find him, but when he did, he looked away because of the star behind him. Now he was vulnerable, seeing as he broke the wall to see his target.

'Well played, Ash. You knew I was going to say that, you knew my decision before I even made it', thought Brock.

Bulbasaur launched the attack, and to his surprise there was no fear on Croagunk's face. Only a smile. As if someone finally found a rival.

Bulbasaur smiled back. He truly wanted to battle this guy again.

But today, victory was his.

The attack hit, shattering the rest of the wall. The dust went up, but it was pretty much obvious what the result of the battle was. When it finally went down, Cody finished the match.

"The red side is the winner!".

All kids cheered loudly, having loved the battle that just happened. It was so awesome to see two great trainers duke it out, while never losing their respect for each other.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon, praising them for the great work. Then, they went to the middle of the field and shook hands.

"That was great, Ash. I guess you really don't rely on luck anymore. That strategy was spot on, and although I hate to admit, I guess you are the best trainer", said Brock, a bit sad.

"Thanks man, but this was just one match. I may have been the winner today, but no one knows how tomorrow will be like. If I really was such a superior trainer, then there wouldn't have been a problem with your defense right away", said Ash, "I still got a long way to go if I want to be a Pokémon Master".

'Damn, when did he got so mature? Either way, it's good to know that he is growing', thought Brock.

"That may be true, Ash. But what I know is this: if anyone's got a chance to be a Pokémon Master, it's you. And I'll be there to cheer you on".

"Thanks, man. It means a lot".

"Of course, I'll also have to beat you after you get that title. Nothing personal, just business".

"I'd like to see you try".

They both laughed at that. Man, how has Ash survived a whole region without Brock always there? He made great friends, sure, but Brock was a brother to him, and no one would replace him.

"So, you guys, did you enjoy the match?", asked Ash to the spectators.

Screams and yells were heard at the same time, and although it were a lot of voices at once, they said, basically, the same thing.

"Hell yes!".

On the stands, a girl with flowing black hair only smirked. Although it wasn't something Wallace worthy, this was a great show nonetheless.

Both trainers laughed and took the kids to the next activity of the day, all the while being observed by someone.

"Ash and Brock have really gotten stronger, huh? Guess that was expected, given their achievements. Either way, I'll not fall behind!", said the figure.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, sis, but how about you get going for your class? Since Dawn is only arriving tomorrow, you were the one covering it, right?", said a smaller figure.

"Dammit! I forgot!", the taller figure said, running towards the place she was supposed to give her class.

The smaller figure just sighed. That was just textbook her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

While all this happened, Pikachu was calmly slurping ketchup in the top of a tree.

He stopped slurping it for a bit, and let out a pleased sigh. This was what Heaven was, he was sure.

' **I wonder if Ash got into any trouble** ', thought the rodent.

After careful consideration, he reached an answer.

' **Most probably. That kid just doesn't have any luck** '.

And he went back to slurping the heavenly condiment.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Corner

Okay, just passing by to settle a few things:

1 - If there's "e", then it is a person talking.  
Ex: "Hey, Brock!".

2 - If there's " **e** ", then it is a Pokémon talking.  
Ex: " **Pikachu**!".

3 - If there's 'e', then it is a thought.  
Ex: 'Wow, that was great'.

4 - If there's ' **e** ', then it is a Pokémon's thought.

Ex:' **Poor Ash** '.

5 - I do not own Pokémon. My only "properties" are the story and my OCs.

On with the show!

 _ **Avanti!**_

Chapter 7

After the mock battle, Ash and Brock took the campers to the next part of the tour: the so called _Contest Coliseum_. This architectural beast was big enough to support all campers AND staff inside without even being at one eighth of its capacity.

"Wow! Look at the size of THAT!", Cody yelled.

"Why is it so big? There's hardly enough people here to fill it, and I doubt this camp is usually that packed", remarked the flowing black haired girl.

"Yeah, it does seem a bit...overkill, I guess?", agreed another girl, who was holding her Litleo.

"Well, this arena is actually used in professional matches", explained Brock, "although most of them are friendlies or junior cups".

"Still, the ones back in Kalos were not this big...", said the orange haired girl holding the Lion Cub Pokémon.

"Oh, you're from Kalos too?", asked the black haired girl.

"Yeah, my name's Cindy, I'm from Laverre City and I'm 10".

"Laverre, huh? It's a nice place. I myself am from Lumiose City. And my name's Faye, 9 years old".

"I'm from Kalos too!", butted in Cody, "I'm from Snowbelle City, and my name's Cody! Oh, and I'm 10 as well!".

Ash smiled at the sight of the three of them. One of the nice things about camp was the opportunity to meet with new people and forge new bonds, and he could see that these 3 had something else, something special. He only didn't know what it was, yet.

"Alright! Now, you guys will see one of our own do a little demonstration of how appeal rounds go in contests. Any questions?", said Ash.

"Yeah, who is going to judge?", said Cindy.

"Why, you all are! Your opinion is always important to us and this is made for you guys, so it's only fair that you judge and say what you want", Ash answered the girl, smiling as he saw the look of surprise on their faces.

"Really?", asked Faye.

"Yup, and I can promise you guys that you'll enjoy it. The one who'll do the presentation is a great friend of mine, and she's a more than capable person".

"And it looks like she is already here", Brock said, gaining the attention of all the people there, who ran to their seats.

Entering the _Coliseum_ , a lone figure walked slowly, a cloak enveloping the person from head to toes.

The person, a she, from what the instructors said, finally reached the center of the stage after a couple of minutes. Almost imperceptibly, she looked at Ash and Brock, silently asking if she could start the presentation.

Both grinned and nodded their heads.

"Now, please give a warm PPSC welcome...", started Brock.

"...to the amazing Princess of Hoenn...", continued Ash.

'No! Is it really HER? I can't believe it!', thought Faye, silently squealing.

"...MAY MAPLE!", both yelled at same time.

At this, May threw her cloak away, her brown hair being softly blown by the wind and her sapphire blue eyes that seemed to shine being shown to all viewers.

'It's her! IT'S HER! Oh my god, May FREAKING Maple is here!', Faye fangirled even more, barely containing a yell of her own.

"Let's show them a good time, Glaceon!", called May throwing a pokéball in the air.

At the peak of its height, the pokéball opened, snowflakes and blue hearts showering its vicinity. At one point, some snowflakes condensed together forming a blinding light that made every spectator shield their eyes.

From inside the bright glow, a form started to appear, smooth and stylishly. All the people were fascinated by this, the coordinator was beggining her show without even having her Pokémon completely materialized!

Softly, the glow then stopped, letting everyone open their eyes again to behold a magnificent Glaceon. Its skin seemed to sparkle, and the air seemed to freeze around her whole body, giving the Pokémon and almost surreal look.

"Wow...she is amazing", Cindy said. Faye and Cody only nodded, still too awed from the entrance.

"She sure is", agreed Ash. At this, Brock stole a glance at the Pallet trainer and smirked.

"Okay, let's keep them awed! Glaceon, use Ice Shard upwards!", said May.

The Fresh Snow Pokémon wasted no time to fire it, sending dozens of shards into the air. When it reached a certain height, the ice started to act as prisms, which made them look as lots of mini rainbows.

"Now, Shadow Ball toward the shards!".

"Wait, she's destroying her own attack? Did she regret her decision? Is she trying to start over?", asked Cindy, not really understanding why ordering one attack if you would simply break it.

"Cindy", Brock said to the girl, "sometimes you have to think two steps ahead, and make your adversary think your act was an error. And when his guard is down...".

As soon as the shards hit, the Shadow Ball did not explode, but diminished, reducing all ice to dust and itself to a faint black dot which met its end at the exact last shard.

"Now jump and use Mirror Coat!".

Glaceon jumped and activated the move. As the shining barrier that covered Glaceon touched the dust, it seemed to become even brighter and more beautiful, having its once surreal sparkle become completely breathtaking now.

"...you strike them with a completely surprise attack", finished Brock.

Every camper was gobsmacked. This was some serious show to use as a welcome card. It could easily be used for the Grand Festival, and it would no doubt score a ten easily.

Cody was still as a stone.

Cindy had her jaw at the lowest it was possible, something Litleo copied.

Faye was utterly smitten with both coordinator and Pokémon. She used a move not for its primary use, that was almost only useful if someone attacked them, but for its secondary and almost disposable one: the aesthetic of it, which went pretty much unnoticed by everyone, since it wasn't really something that _mattered_.

To pick a normal move and twist it in a way never seen before: such was the mark of a great coordinator. And May had that.

Brock was smirking. His friends had really gone a long way in such little time.

Ash was grinning from ear to ear. Memories of the Terracota Contest surfaced on his mind, and he thought that maybe they could do a rematch of it. Although he knew this time it would probably be her victory, he didn't care.

He always enjoyed a challenge, after all.

"Iron tail the dust to the spectators!".

In a fluid motion, Glaceon moved her glowing tail towards the stands, sending a refreshing sensation to everyone there. That was perhaps the highlight of the presentation for some, given the heat that was today.

"And finally, Royal Landing!".

"Royal Landing? Is that a move that I'm not familiar with?", asked a boy.

"Just wait and see", said Ash, never looking away from the presentation.

After hearing her trainer, Glaceon spun again and let out an Ice Beam at the ground, that at the same time sculpted a throne of sorts and alleviated her landing.

Just before reaching the throne, she made a little crown out of the ice dust using another Ice Beam, and the moment she gracefully touched the ice sculpture, the crown fell on her head a little loosely to the left, giving a childlike air to her.

And to top it all off, she smiled after the landing.

Now, if there's such a thing as a mass swooning, that's exactly what happened here, as everyone cooed at the Ice-Type, who seemed to enjoy all the attention she was getting. Of course, May wasn't forgotten.

After Glaceon, May was bombarded with every possible nice word in the English language, and in a few others too. She too seemed to enjoy the attention, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Hey May!", called a certain raven haired teen who jumped to the arena in order to greet his friend.

"Ash!", May smiled and ran up to him, hugging her best friend.

At this, a chorus of _awwwwnnnn_ was heard, leaving both trainers slightly flushed.

"That was amazing, May! You've gotten even better!".

"Thanks, Ash, but so have you. I saw your battle with Brock yesterday, and you did great!".

"Maybe, but I could have done better. There were lots of openings I missed, and Bulbasaur payed for it.", Ash criticized himself, looking slightly angry at himself.

"Hey, what's done is done, and I doubt Bulbasaur feels I'll about it, so just let it go and accept my compliment.", May responded quickly, knowing that, even if his attitude was as happy as can be, Ash really mulled over any mistakes he made, even the ones he could not have prevented.

At this, Bulbasaur got out from its pokéball and started saying something to Ash, who just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks buddy, and thank you May, I appreciate it. Now, can I introduce you to someone?".

"Yes, of course. Who is it?".

"Bulbasaur, can you use Vine Whip to bring that black haired girl here?", asked Ash, while pointing to Faye.

"Wait, what?!", yelled Faye as Bulbasaur pulled her next to both instructors.

"Now May, this is Faye. During the whole presentation, she was observing yours and Glaceons every move. Call it a hunch, but I think she wants to be a coordinator. Am I right, Faye?", Ash presented both, and a very nervous and blushing Faye, who found shelter behind him, could only nod.

"Awwnn, that's so sweet! Is that right, sweetie?", May said sweetly, trying to get the girl to open up a bit.

"...yes", Faye answered quietly, still too nervous to form coherent full phrases.

"Then if you want, me and a friend will be giving some pointers during all the course of this camp. You're more than welcome to come by, it would make me really glad".

"Really?".

"Yup, so make sure to pass by and we can chat and even train a bit. What do you say?".

"I'd love to, but I don't have any Pokémon yet...", she trailed off, looking sad.

"Then you can train with mine", said Ash, butting in on the conversation, "I'm sure that they will be fine with it. What do you say?".

Blushing, Faye looked at Ash and gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"I would love that!".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Line break

At the stands, all of them were watching the interaction between the three people and smiling. They were thinking how cool this place was, to have the Princess of Hoenn, the Pride of Pallet Town(some even say Kanto) and the former Pewter Gym Leader, who was even tougher than before, as instructors. And there were even more like them coming, from what Professor Oak said on the opening night.

Yes, all was well.

Okay, not all. Brock was crying rivers at this point. The reason?

'How can Ash get May and, even if she doesn't realize it yet, Faye to like him, but every attempt I make comes empty? I swear, life is just so unfair sometimes!'.

No surprises there, huh?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Corner

Okay, I know I screwed up with the not posting anything for months and I'm sorry. I'll try to update more, but things are really messy now so...I'll do what I can.

Hope you like this chapter, and as always, review and favorite if you feel like it!

Okay, just passing by to settle a few things:

1 - If there's "e", then it is a person talking.

Ex: "Hey, Brock!".

2 - If there's " **e** ", then it is a Pokémon talking.

Ex: " **Pikachu**!".

3 - If there's 'e', then it is a thought.

Ex: 'Wow, that was great'.

4 - If there's ' **e** ', then it is a Pokémon's thought.

Ex:' **Poor Ash** '.

5 - I do not own Pokémon. My only "properties" are the story and my OCs.

On with the show!

 **Avanti!**

Chapter 8

After the battle and presentation, it was almost lunch time, so the trainers, coordinator and future stars of the PPSC went to the cafeteria.

Now, the cafeteria wasn't by any means small. Just as the Coliseum was used in Junior Cups and friendly matches, so was it. There were tables in excess over the large area, so all the kids and staff could enjoy without it being crammed.

"All right, lunch time!", yelled Ash, with the kids cheering along.

"Some things never change, huh, May? His appetite is still the same", said Brock.

"Well, that's Ash. He doesn't have the finesse and manners we have", May agreed.

Ash glared at them a bit, but let it go. He knew that what they were saying was true, but he was Ash Ketchum, and he never would give in so easily to, even if factual, jabs at his personality.

Plus, all of them knew it was all in good fun.

Than, a growl was heard. Ash smirked.

"I would answer your criticism, May, but I'm afraid your stomach will out-volume my voice", the Pallet resident responded.

The Hoenn native blushed in embarrassment but smiled and stuck her tongue out. She missed this.

All the while, Faye was still observing May's every step, convinced that if she could copy every single thing her idol did, than she was closer to being an elite coordinator.

Cody was chatting happily with Cindy about the presentations so far. He kept talking about May's Glaceon being the cutest Pokémon he ever saw, and Faye was saying how it also was really powerful, since it controlled the force of the attacks perfectly, never doing too much and never using too little either.

The rest of the kids were pretty much talking about how they would have passed Brock's defense or how they would have cornered Bulbasaur. The discussion was actually pretty entertaining, so much that Ash started chatting along.

"Well, when Croagunk used Brick Break to throw the rocks at you, why didn't you use Vine Whip to repel them? That way he wouldn't have to move and the fatigue wouldn't have done so much trouble to you", a blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, I was also wondering that. And after that, he would have been wide open to attack, since Croagunk never moved much during the battle. Even if it didn't faint, the attack would have taken it's toll and the match would have been in the bag", a brunette girl continued.

Brock was smiling. These two were good. The match hadn't been so long ago and they already thought of strategys. Of course, there were obvious flaws in their plans, but to actually have thought of a plan was a nice step into experience.

"Wouldn't have worked", a voice said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look and a boy with big glasses and green shirt.

"Max! Great to see you, man!", Ash said while hugging him. Brock followed and done the same, while May just smiled at him.

"Hey, Ash, Brock, sis. You've gotten even better, guys", Max said while smiling. It was so great to see them all together again. And to see his role model as a trainer even better than before, and that without going all out, got him pumped.

"Of course, can't get rusty now, Max. I still have ways to go and no one will stop me from making my dream come true!", Ash said, pumping his right fist in the air.

'Man, this moments never get old', thought May. To see her little brother so excited made her so happy, and to know that the reason he was that happy was because of her friends made her feel wonderful. She hit the jackpot with Ash and Brock, and she knew they would always pull through for her and Max. They were just that type of people.

She smiled at them while thinking this, and Faye noticed the change.

'Maybe I should give those trainers a shot. May Maple wouldn't be friends with just about anyone. Well, OK, maybe she would, considering her friendly and inviting characteristics, but this is different. She seems...smitten. As if they were her favorite people. Yeah, keeping an eye in them is a good idea'.

They were about to go and have lunch but then a voice spoke up.

"Hmm, sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean 'wouldn't have worked'? What's the flaw in our plans?", the boy asked.

"Yeah, I don't get the problem either", the girl concurred.

"Wanna explain it to them, Max, or should I?", asked Ash.

"I'll do it", Max said, and then he turned to them, " you see, the Vine Whip would have knocked the rocks aside, that's true, but you forgot that using it would tire Bulbasaur much more than dodging. This attack makes the vines act like limbs for them, so they demand concentration to use and move, something that's very difficult when a barrage comes your way. If Bulbasaur were to use it, he would tire a lot and that's without counting the fact that this attack doesn't have an special coating".

"Special coating?", Cody asked.

"Yeah, take the move Leaf Blade for example. When a Pokémon uses it, the part in which the attack is localized turns bright green because of the energy passed to it. This energy makes the place thicker, and if it hits, the accumulated energy gives it a damage boost. Of course, it can also be used to defend, since the place is more guarded now'".

Brock was openly grinning at this point. Damn, Max was smart. He would be a great trainer someday, he was sure. But Ash was still in the front of him, and he was sure Ash would prove it after Max had stopped explaining.

"As I said, Vine Whip doesn't have something like that. The vines aren't protected by anything, and since they are a part of the Pokémon, Bulbasaur would have taken unnecessary damage", Max finished saying to the boy, he then turned to the girl, who blushed a bit when he looked at her. May smirked at that. Max was in for some emotional nagging at her hands later.

"And the problem with using Solar Beam would be simply because Croagunk would have dodged, he is actually pretty agile and that's why Ash didn't order a move he was sure it would fail, and since it requires a cooldown time, Bulbasaur would have been wide open to an attack, and after the damage suffered from using Vine Whip earlier, he would have probably fainted then and there", Max finished.

All the kids were eyeing Max with their jaws on the floor. This guy was a genius! And he was even younger than some of them! How did he came up with all of that?

"Was I right, Ash?", the Hoenn prodigy asked.

"Yep, almost 100%, buddy", he responded.

"Almost?", Max said, surprised.

"Yeah, you forgot to tell them about the terrain".

"Terrain?", May asked. She really did not see this coming.

"Well, you see, even if I did all you said and attacked, you forgot about the charging time for the Solar Beam attack, which would give Croagunk and Brock a chance to go to the offensive, most probably with a physical move since Poison Sting wouldn't have the power to knockout Bulbasaur out or have the accuracy to hit full force, knowing that he can move while charging".

"What does that has to do with the terrain, Ash?", Faye asked. Timidness aside, she was really curious and couldn't hold the question in.

"You see, as Max said, Croagunk is really agile, and if the terrain is as smooth as the one we battled, he's maneuvering ability would be great. If the battle was in a muddy field or even a classic rock type one, the irregularities would be enough to slow him down. But this case was way different. He would have just done a beeline and then hit Bulbasaur, and judging by how his attacks power were during the match, my friend would have fainted no matter if Brick Break or Poison Jab", Ash continued, "and seeing how the Vine Whip would have taken it's toll, the charging time would be even bigger, even with Overgrow".

"Oh, so that's what you meant by terrain?", Cindy said.

"Partly, yeah. You see guys, even if I did a last resort attack, it wouldn't be safe. Before I'm a Trainer or anything, I'm part of the staff here at PPSC, and if Croagunk knocked Bulbasaur off balance, the attack could have gone in your direction, since Brock's Croagunk switches arms to attack, and this time he would have used the one which would make Bulbasaur aim at you. So obviously I couldn't put you all in danger over a shot at a desperate move. The battle lasted longer, yes, but I'm not going to jeopardize my friends because I couldn't wait for an opening".

Everyone was staring at Ash now. He deduced all this strategy while in the heat of battle and managed to stay calm and find how to win. No one believed he could be this good.

Out of his friends, the reactions were varied. Max was smiling at his idol, knowing that he still had ways to go. May was gazing tenderly at him, wondering how could someone be so damn thoughtful and at the same time be thickheaded as hell. Only he could make her feel this way, after all. Faye observed this look too, and took note to watch their interactions. Maybe she liked him more than a friend, and if that was the case, she would help her idol in any way she could.

Than there was Brock.

The breeder had the biggest and proudest smile he had plastered on his face. 'And this is why Max still needs to mature some more. He is a genius at facts, but Ash has some kind of a sixth sense along with his battle smarts, something that makes his brain click and gives him some insanely insightful moments. That's what will give him his Pokémon Master title some day, and who knows, he might someday be the best there ever was'.

"Plus", Ash said, "I have faith in my friends. I will always back them up", finishing with his trademark smile.

After this chat, they finally had lunch and continued to run their errands and have activities that day. Never once forgetting a single aspect of the day, be it the battle, the presentation, the explanation from Max, the full explanation from Ash, the eating competition between May and Ash, Faye having nausea from trying to imitate May's eating style, Cody freezing Ash again, Cindy having the ice thawed, Ash going unconscious from the attacks, Brock taking him to the nursery while the two campers apologized profusely and so more.

At night, while everyone was sleeping, Professor Oak and Gary were going through the events of the day and were smiling softly. 'Man, did we got it right with Ash and his friends', passed through their minds.

"We won the jackpot with Ash, huh, Gramps?", said Gary.

"We sure did, my child", the older Oak said, "perhaps we should directly ask him if he wants to continue here instead of making ways to make him indebted to us".

"Maybe we should", Gary agreed.

There was a peaceful silence for a couple minutes until Gary opened his mouth again.

"Hey Gramps".

"Yes, Gary?".

"Can we ask him after Halloween? I think that's an appropriate time to do so".

"But isn't that several months away?"

"Yeah, it is. But I want to prank him some more"

The Pokémon Professor only laughed. His grandson could be such a child sometimes.

Then again, he was the same when Silver and Agatha were around.

After reminiscing a bit over the old times, he continued his work, a smile on his face and in his soul. Maybe it was time for Silver to meet Ash. He reckons they would be well influence on each other.

With plans forming in his mind, he continued into the night.

'Maybe this can get better than I expected'.

"What you smiling for, Gramps?".

"Not much, just a feeling that things are looking up for us".

"Awwwn, did Agatha return your call?".

"Get back to work", he said, while blushing.

"Okay, okay, jeez".

And not that it matters to Gary, she did return his call and would come over to camp.

Yeah, this is gonna get better alright.


	9. Chapter 9

SUP!

SUP!

No time to apologize for the hiatus, I have to post this chapter now or it will another two months to do so.

To everyone who favorites and follows and stuff, I salute you! You are awesome as hell!

To everyone who just reads, you're awesome too!

So here ya go, and hope you like.

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A week had passed after Ash and Brock's battle.

During this time, Misty and Dawn had finally arrived and taken their position at PPSC. Ash had then thought of leaving, seeing as the staff had now risen to acceptable numbers and also because his new journey was already too delayed, but Gary made sure to use every favor Ash owed him, since they were _kids_ , to get the cap enthusiast to stay.

"But Gary, at the start you said it was only for a day, two days tops! Why do I need to stay longer?", Ash whined. It wasn't like he didn't like it here, but being in one place for so much time was starting to get to him.

"Ash, you know that I can't do that now. There was an emergency near Vermilion and some of the guys who were gonna do that lecture on **Pokémon Battle Analyzed** won't make it. I need you to do it", Gary reasoned. He knew that it was unfair to _lock_ the trainer here, but the kids came here wanting the best, so that's what they were gonna bring.

"But you could...".

"Ask Brock or Misty, seeing as they're Gym Leaders? Ash, we both know that, as great as they are, you have plenty more experience in battling different pokémon than them. Most people who challenge Brock have low level, common pokémon, like Pidgey or Rattata, besides a starter. Same as Misty, although with some Zubats and Geodudes too. You have gone to other regions, battled so many different people, you can teach them more about versatility than anyone on this camp. Other than Gramps of course".

"Then...".

"Gramps is already going to present the **Helix, Dome and the Past World** panel about fossils and prehistoric pokémon".

"Well...".

"May and Dawn will be presenting a panel of their own, **Finding Your Tune** , which will talk about figuring out what plans to follow and what to have in mind for it. Apparently, Iris and Serena will be participating via videochat".

"There's not...".

"A thing you could say to me to let you go? Sorry, brother. There isn't".

"Could you...".

"Stop completing you sentences because you find it creepy? Yeah, sure".

"Thanks, I...".

"Was getting freaked out a bit? It's cool".

"Why...".

"Am I still completing them? Dunno, I'm just on a roll I guess".

"Then...".

"Stop? Dude it's harder than it looks, and since it's pissing you off, I'm fine with it".

"You...".

"Great researcher, you? Was that it?".

"No, I said you're a...".

"Proof of perfection? Why thank you".

"You are such a Grade-A..."

"Human being? Man, didn't know you worshipped me so much".

"Stop!".

"Okay, okay. Man, you're such a..."

"Better trainer than you ever were? Gee, if you say so".

"Well played, Ash".

"Thanks, Gary".

"But you still gonna present it".

"Aww man! Why..."

"You? Because I said so, now get a move on".

And then Gary went to the cafeteria, all the while being glared and called names by the now supremely angry Ash.

"Gary freakin' Oak", he said grinding his teeth before finally moving on to his room to try and prepare something to say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The panel's were going great, every one of them attracting the attention of the campers.

Professor Oak's one was the one with most attendees. Not because it was the best, they were all great in their own terms, but because of his notoriety.

Almost all campers would get or already got a partner from the great Professor, so getting to have a lesson with one of the world's leading minds on pokémon was just a can't miss experience.

"You see, children, it's a mistake to think that what's in the past should always stay that way. Take Pokémon for example. Kabuto and Omanyte shouldn't be alive, but by science we could bring some of them back to life. In doing so, we were able to solve some of the questions we had about their physiology and about current pest problems. They were the key to solve actual problems which no other being could with such efficiency".

"Not even with science?", Cindy asked.

"Science does not solve everything, dear. It can only help so much. At the end of the day, we have to understand that some things must be done as nature intended, and not artificially".

Dawn and May's was a success as well, with Iris and Serena making an appearance. They did more of a chat, seeing as this was a more personal subject, but the results were great nonetheless.

"Hello, my name is Faye and I'd like to ask a question for Serena", came a timid voice from the crowded group that was watching the panel.

"Hey Faye, nice to meet you! What's your question?", Serena answered through the TV screen that was set up for the videochat.

"Hmm, how do you know you have made the right call? In choosing your career, I mean", asked Faye. During her stay, it was becoming clearer and clearer to her that there were other things she would like to explore, namely being a Performer, but given her already made choice of being a coordinator, time was not on her side.

"Well, my best guess to that is that you will feel satisfied, you will wake up already pumped for the next day and always try to outdo the you from yesterday", said Serena, her head cocked to the side and scratching her cheek

"Guess? No offense, but I was looking for something more solid", the young camper said, a little saddened.

"Everyone is different, Faye. To someone like Ash, which I've been told you know about, training is practically an obsession. He can't stop talking about pokémon. And he won't either", the Performer answered, laughing along with everyone. Ash was a special case.

A _very_ _special_ case.

"But in other cases, you might not feel like that, and that's okay. Everyone has a different and personal rhythm, and there's not one better than the other, so just ask yourself: is this the thing I'm looking for? The answer should be pretty obvious after that".

"But what if I don't feel satisfied with my choice and want to do more?".

"Then do it. The only one who can put limitations on you are others. You are limitless. You can do whatever it is you like, as long as you're in for it".

That brought a smile to the girls lips. She then proceeded to watch the rest of the panel with an idea for the future already bubbling in her head.

Brock and Misty presented the **Gym Leader: More Than Battling** panel, which elucidated some aspects of their profession.

"So do Gym Leaders have any other occupations other than battling trainers?", Cody asked.

"Of course, battling trainers for a badge is one of the less important things we do, actually", answered Misty.

"Really?", Cody said, his jaw wide open. He really thought that being a Gym Leader was just training and battling trainers. Perfectly what he wanted, if he was being honest.

"Yeah. You see, in most cases, the Gym Leaders are the strongest trainers in the area, so if any wild pokémon or organizations like Team Rocket are a threat to civilians, it's our job to make sure no one gets hurt. Other than that, we have legal obligations like making sure that the Gym is well built so no challenger might be in danger and environmental ones as well".

"Environmental?".

"Every Gym Leader specializes in one type of pokémon, and every Gym is built as to enhance the pokémon types advantage, seeing as we only use one type while our challengers might have any one possible. So we mold it to be fair to the Challenger while giving us an edge".

"Alright, but I don't understand the environment part in this".

"Well, some Gyms use types that require plants or even animals and such. Take Erika's Gym for example. It's almost a little forest in there. So you need to take responsibility for anything or anyone you bring in. Since mine is a water type one, we have a pool as a battlefield. I can't use water from the main source of the city because, when sent back, it can contain traces of moves like Toxic, for example. So I constantly work with my pokémon to try and reutilize and purify the water as best as I can".

"Long story short, we take care of our city far more than we battle for badges", Brock said.

"Wow, so you're like a city's Champion, then? That's so cool!".

Misty blushed a little at this, "I wouldn't say that, Champions have their own responsibilities to take care of and they are all much bigger than ours".

"Now, now Misty, why don't you take the praise? I thought of myself as a compartmentalized Champion, why didn't you?".

"Oh shut it, you'll end up poisoning the kids with your cockiness".

All the kids laughed. But one in particular was very lost in thought.

'Being a Gym Leader sounds tough, but if what they say is true, then the job just got a whole lot cooler', Cody thought in glee.

He could already picture it: Compartmentalized Champion Cody, at your service.

He grinned. That was _so_ gonna be his first business card.

After lots of panels and an exposition of Tracy's sketches, it was time for the last one.

Ash's.

Everyone got ready for his panel and waited patiently for him.

He wasn't the one they encountered.

Out of the spot that Ash was supposed to appear, stood Charizard, and after looking at everyone, he coughed for attention.

Not that he needed any, of course. A massive orange fire dragon that bested an Articuno was already pretty vised.

 **"Listen** **up, ya noobs! Here's how this is gonna work! Y'all is gonna follow me to the Coliseum and then we'll start this panel. Today** **you will watch a damn fine panel and applaud at the end. We worked hard as hell to make it nice, so none of that smartphone recording crap. Watch with your eyes. Do I make myself clear?"** , the great dragon commanded.

It was a great speech, to his credit. If it were Lt. Surge who said it, everyone would have already bolted for the arena. But that's not only because of the military man's commanding voice and personality.

It was mostly because he spoke _human_.

 **"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"** , the dragon asked again. He was not a very patient one.

Again, no one answered. AND some even cowered after the yell.

He was going to ask (yell) yet again, but a yellow mouse swatted his head with his tail.

 **"The hell is your problem, you crispy gecko? You speak pokémon, not human! Use that flambé brain of yours to something and fly to the Coliseum. Ash is already waiting "** , Pikachu said.

Charizard bowed his head in embarrassment. He almost made some kids wet themselves. And although that WOULD be funny, Ash would not be too happy if that happened. He would certainly sick Totodile on the dragon.

Arceus, everything but Totodile. That little pest was Giratina in a cute outfit.

 **"Fine"** , he said curtly and flew back.

Pikachu watched as the dragon went and shook his head. There wasn't one sane bastard in all of Ash's pokémon.

At least the troublemaker wasn't Totodile. Things would have been way worse if it were.

He then turned to the stage and removed a piece of paper that was tied on his tail, giving it to the first person he saw, and went to his trainer.

"Well, what does it say?", Max asked.

The kid who got the paper, a girl called Juniper, then went to read its content.

"Well, it says _go to the Coliseum, and take your seats_ ".

"Just that?"

"Yep".

"Then let's get going, I guess".

"Okay, everyone, follow me", the older Oak said, taking everyone to the place where Ash's presentation would be.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After everyone took their seats, the reflectors turned on, lighting a sole person with a microphone in the middle of the arena. Behind him stood five targets, each with a number from one to five in them.

"Hey everyone! And welcome to **Pokémon Battle Analyzed**! Today I will debunk a few miths I've heard on my travels and then show you something no one else in Kanto has seen. Are you ready?", Ash asked.

A loud chorus of yes was his reply.

"Come on PPSC, you can do better than that! ARE YOU READY?", he yelled.

A roar was his reply this time.

It's worth noting that everyone was in this, even the staff, so the kids weren't the only ones enjoying the show.

"Now that's more like it! Alright, let's start this! Myth number one: an evolved pokémon is always gonna beat an unevolved one! This is one of the worse lies ever! It is true every pokémon gets stronger with an evolution, but if not trained well enough, all you'll gain is someone who wasn't even adjusted to its own body, let alone a new, sometimes very different one! Pikachu, please do the honor of breaking our first myth!".

At this the rodent shot one of his trademark thunderbolts towards the first target, hitting the very center and shattering it.

In the stands

"Man, what a diva", said Gary with a smile.

"Yeah, that guy sure knows how to put up a show for everyone", Brock said.

"How come Ash knew exactly how to deal with the kids?", asked Misty.

"Probably 'cause he still is one", Dawn responded, smirking.

May laughed at this. No argument there.

"Quiet, I want to see what other myths are there", Max said, standing at the edge of his seat.

"Me too, actually", the Professor continued.

"Really, Professor?", Dawn asked.

"It's never to late to learn new things, dear. And Ash always were an interesting one".

May nodded at this, along with everyone else.

No argument there as well.

At the arena

"Okay, now for number two!", the Pallet prodigy started, "A pokémon with a type disadvantage will always lose! This is something lots of people believe actually, but it's not true. Of course having a type disadvantage will make things harder for you, but it's not a synonym for losing. Not even close. Pikachu, please".

Another thunderbolt, another hit.

"Numbers three and four! _Speed_ is the best weapon or _Strenght_ is the best weapon. These are lies, of course. There's no best weapon. There isn't such a thing. Every plan is possible to fail, and some of them will. You can't put all your eggs in one basket. For this we have a demonstration. Curtis, would you please show all of the arena?", he asked the staff member who was doing all the technical part of this.

At this, five new silhouettes appeared.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Pikachu! Pikachu, Iron Tail on Sceptile!".

At the stands

"What's he doing?"

"He is gonna hurt the little guy!"

"Someone stop him!"

"Just chill already", Cody said, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean _chill_ , he's gonna hurt his Pikachu! He's...".

"No, he won't", Cindy interrupted, "Ash is a seasoned fighter. He wouldn't do this if he knew the risks were too big".

"But...".

"Oh, just quit it! If you don't believe her, look at Pikachu", Faye said, annoyed at the commotion.

And they did. The little rodent wasn't even fazed, he was just concentrated to not get hit.

"Ash obviously went through this with Pikachu, saying his plan and most probably even rehearsing this. He's a great trainer and wouldn't use his pokémon like this", she finished.

At the arena

After two minutes of a stalemate, Ash stopped the match.

"Okay, that's enough! You see, if speed was truly the key, then the fastest of the two would have came out on top, but battles don't work that way. It takes much more than simply being agile. And that's what we'll show now. Snorlax, come here!".

The giant then strode until he was close to Ash.

"You ready?".

 **"Yes, I guess. A nap first would be nice, though"**.

"This won't even be 5 seconds long".

 **"Five seconds, five hours. They're all units of time, and time is best used when used to sleep"**.

Ash sweatdropped.

"Sorry, but you can sleep after this, how about it?.

 **"Sure. The more naps the merrier"**.

"Ok then, Charizard, use Dragon Tail on Snorlax's belly!".

Charizard flew and, after twisting himself in the air for bigger momentum, contacted against the big glutton. His tail even went into Snorlax's belly before being catapulted back towards Ash.

"Charizard, look out!", Faye yelled.

The dragon continued to go towards the trainer who stood his ground.

At the very last second, the draconic behemoth opened his wings and flew upwards, launching a powerful Flamethrower towards the sky.

 **"Show-off"** , was Pikachu's opinion on this.

Charizard only smirked.

 **"Wow, pretty flames",** was Snorlax's.

Charizard only face palmed. Leave it to Snorlax to, well, _un-badass_ anything.

"Awesome, buddy! Your maneuvering is still top notch! And nice job, Snorlax! Go Rest now".

Snorlax merely waved before falling on his back, crushing the targets with 3 and 4 in them.

"You see, strenght isn't all there is either. It's a great asset, as is speed, but it doesn't solve everything. If the attack went to Snorlax's head, then the damage would be massive. There's always weak points to explore. All pokémon have weak points, sometimes their weaknesses are their greatest assets, to be honest".

"What does that mean?", asked Cody, from the stands.

"Take Snorlax as an example. His belly protects him well, but he loses a lot of speed because of this. If a quick opponent were able to hit his head several times, the match would be pretty much over. Then we can use Pikachu as an example. Because of his size, he is very agile, maneuvering quickly as you saw with Sceptile. But because of this his strenght isn't very high, it takes far more energy to dodge than it would take for Charizard, for example. There will always be drawbacks, it's how you deal with them that determines your skills".

At the stands

"Nice one, Ash!", yelled Dawn. Although not in her cheerleader uniform, the faithful pom-poms were very present.

"That was awesome! How do you feel about the show so far, Professor?", asked Max.

"It's certainly amazing, Max. I think Ash knew that just talking about battling to kids wouldn't appeal so much, so he made a full-on demonstration. That kid is sure something else".

"Yeah, that he is", agreed Gary.

"How did you even get him to be here at camp for so long, Gary?".

"Well, I just asked and, well, he accepted because he...likes pokémon and the camp a lot and...umm...because he is a good guy?".

"You blackmailed him, didn't you", said Brock.

"Yes, shamelessly, in fact", the older Oak affirmed.

"Gramps!".

"What, its true, isn't it? You even framed him for robbing Misty's fishing rod".

"GRAMPS!".

"So it WAS you!".

"Now, before you mallet him to death, please tell us this, Professor: why did you make Ash stay if you knew about the blackmailing?", Brock asked, hoping to divert the situation, and, who knows, maybe prevent the murder of the younger Oak.

Everyone turned to the older man, who after eyeing the Pewter native for a couple seconds, scratched his head in an embarrassed expression.

"Well, you know, free labor and all".

And at this moment, the older Oak lost all the respect that the youngsters had for him.

"You're an awful human being. Extraordinary in your field, no doubt, but an awful human being as well".

"Yeah, yeah. I could feel bad about that, but one look at the paysheets and I'd actually conspire against him with Gary. You'll see my point, if you ever make the terrible choice of starting a summer camp, but for now let's see the rest of the presentation".

At the arena

"Now for the last one! I'm gonna need everyone that didn't participate here, so Bulbasaur, Greninja and Hawlucha, come here!"

All three of them presented themselves.

 **"Man, full house!"** , said Bulbasaur.

 **"Indeed. It's most pleasing"** , agreed Greninja.

 **"It is a great view. Bravo, signori"** , complimented Hawlucha.

 **"Wait, what did you just say, Hawlucha?"** , asked Bulbasaur.

 **"Bravo? It's a term for..."**.

 **"Yeah, I know bravo. I meant after"**.

 **"Signori? It means gentlemen in the context I used it"**.

 **"But isn't that Italian?"**.

 **"Yeah, so?"**.

 **"But your name is Hawlucha"**.

 **"Yeah,** ** _so_** **?"**.

 **"Isn't** ** _lucha_** **a Spanish term? Why are you speaking Italian?"**.

 **"Wow. I mean, just wow. I can't speak Italian because I have a Spanish term in my name, is that what you're saying?"**.

 **"No, it's just..."**.

 **"Nah, I get it. I should just ignore my heritage because of my name. That's what your saying, isn't it?"**.

 **"Bulbasaur, what's the matter with you?"**.

 **"That wasn't cool, man"**.

 **"Most displeasing"**.

 **"Racist bastard"**.

 **"NO! THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT! I SWEAR!"** , the small grass type tried to defend himself.

 **"No of course not. We** ** _sure_** **believe you, brother"**.

 **"That's what all racists say, you scumbag"**.

 **"Stop embarrassing us grass types"**.

 **"Please, I..."**.

 **"Oh, so now you're being polite, huh? You think that'll make us believe you?"**.

 **"Fat chance"**.

 **"Come on guys, it..."**.

 **"Wasn't your intention? You worded it wrong?"**.

 **"All racist talk"**.

All pokémon stared at Bulbasaur seriously before bursting out laughing.

 **"Man, you should've seen your face!"**.

 **"You almost became a fire type from all the red in your face, bud"**.

 **"So you believe me?"**.

 **"Of course, little pianta. We were just joking around. I have no idea why that's my name as well. I guess** ** _Hawcombattimento_** **was taken"**.

 **"Most enjoyable"**.

Ash just looked at the commotion confused.

Snorlax didn't even acknowledge the noise.

At the stands

"What do you think just happened with the pokémon?", a kid said.

"Well, I guess Bulbasaur said something the others didn't like and he was scolded", another one commented.

"But why did they laugh in the end?".

"I don't know, maybe it was a prank or something".

"Pokémon sure are mysterious".

"Yeah. For all we know it could have been a deep meaning conversation".

At the arena

 **"Bro, you dumb"** , was what Charizard had to say to Bulbasaur before Ash intervened.

"Alright guys, how about we continue now?".

All the pokémon sobered at that and went back to their original positions.

"Okay! Final myth! The only thing you should worry about is the moves your friend knows. That's not only wrong, it's downright dangerous. There are stuff that you need to know, and stuff you should know".

"Could you give us some examples?", asked Professor Oak from the stands.

"Of course. Things you need to know are things like abilities, natures and gender. All of these play a huge part in both battle and everyday life. Abilities can turn the tide of a battle around. I've won and lost quite a few because of this".

"Take my friends here as examples: Bulbasaur has the ability Overgrow, which powers up grass type moves when he is close to fainting. Greninja has the Torrent ability which, much like Overgrow, powers up his moves, although the water type ones. But Hawlucha has a thing both of them don't, which is called a hidden ability".

"Hidden ability?".

"Hidden abilities are extra abilities that some pokémon may have. Hawlucha here has his primary one, which is called Limber and prevents paralysis, and his hidden one, which is called Mold Breaker".

"What does it do?".

"Well, there are abilities which are the offensive kind"

 **"Much like Bulbasaur"** , Pikachu quipped, and the small grass type only glared.

"And there are the defensive ones. Hawlucha has two of them. Limber prevents a handicap that Pikachu's Thunderbolts or his Static ability might bring, the paralysis. Mold Breaker makes sure that no ability can lessen the impact of any moves Hawlucha does. In other words, it prevents abilities which might hinder the strenght, speed or accuracy of Hawlucha".

Hawlucha stuffed his chest at this. Damn, he was cool.

 **"Hey, Pizza Hut mascot, pay attention!"** , said Charizard.

"Natures are the pokémons personalities. Some are cool and collected. Some are childish and pranksters. Some are shy. Some are grumpy. None is the same. And gender goes without saying that it is important. Along with every gender, when the species isn't genderless or a unique gender, goes precautions such as vaccinations and medical appointments to make sure everything is alright. Some diseases can be gender specific, so it's beneficial to know this. Also, some moves, like Attract, won't work on same gender pokémon, so you have got to be cautious as to never think that a move is always gonna work".

While he continued to explain, the pokémon were talking to each other.

 **"And to think he learned that from Pidove of all pokémon"** , Pikachu said.

 **"Really?"** , asked Sceptile.

 **"Yeah, he didn't know about gender specific moves, or Pidove's gender for that matter, until then apparently"**.

 **"That raises a lot of questions about how much he's qualified to teach all this kids"**.

 **"Yeah, but also solves why he didn't get together with any of the girls he traveled with. I mean, they** ** _did_** **send signs"** , Charizard said

 **"That kid is gonna feel pretty stupid when he discovers hormones"** , Sceptile agreed.

 **"Pikachu, since you're the most likely one to see this, record if for us, please?"** , Hawlucha said

 **"Sure. The more pokémon know, the more opportunities to mess with him"**.

 **"Grazie"**.

Back to Ash, "the things you should know, well, I'm in no position to decide that. I can't put a method of training or a style of battling in your heads. You should figure that out by yourselves. If you'd like, you guys can come ask me what I think of your opinions. I'd like that. But I won't carve what's right and what's wrong. That's too personal for me to do that".

"And that ends my panel. Now for something you'll be the first to see in Kanto, Greninja, if you please!".

The water type got enveloped in water, changing his appearance to one, well, Ash-like. After doing so and making the kids go crazy, one Water Shuriken obliterated the final target.

"Hope you liked it! Have a good night!".

At the stands

"Wow, that was something else. He kinda looked like you there, Gary", Max said.

"What do you mean?".

"All smart and stuff, explaining in depth and also making things interesting".

The researcher blushed.

"Thanks, Max, I appreciate it. And Ash did put on a show. And I didn't considered he would be using Greninja. I didn't think it would be this good, to be honest".

"Why'd you say that? He had a week to prepare and he's a good trainer, why would you think it wouldn't be good?", Misty asked.

"Because I told him that he had to present yesterday, basically".

"What? Why?".

"There were some problems and the one we asked to come here couldn't make it. We needed a substitute".

"So you blackmailed Ash. Again".

"Yeah, pretty much".

"Do you feel no remorse?".

"Nah, it was great, the kids loved it and Ash was having fun".

"But you made him to a thing he didn't want to".

"Trust me, Misty", Gary said, "he liked doing this, he just didn't want to be asked so suddenly. I've known Ash longer than anyone here, I wouldn't make him do a thing he hates".

A silence echoed for a bit, until Brock decided to break it.

"Well, it's late. How about he go put the young ones to bed?".

And thus the day ended, with everyone having two things in mind.

1 - Ash was better than they gave him credit for.

2 - The Oak's are not to be trifled with.


End file.
